


Unmasked

by Abecedary



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abecedary/pseuds/Abecedary
Summary: Bruce hasn't seen Dick in a little over a year.When he shows up in Gotham as Nightwing, both Batman and Bruce are forced to confront some deeply uncomfortable feelings he has towards his former Robin.





	Unmasked

Preface

Bruce's large gloved hands gripped the front edge of the desk so hard the large monitor that sat on it trembled. It threw its jittery, now fractured blue glow out across the otherwise dark room. As he fought to regain control of his body, his mind, Bruce's broad back visibly heaved with the effort of his breathing.

In that moment there was nothing he hated more, despised more, than himself. He felt sick.

It was only on Alfred's intentionally noisy approach that Bruce raised his head.

“I'm fine, Alfred” he gritted out.

“Shall I order a new screen, sir?” Dead-pan, raised eyebrow being the only indicator of concern.

Bruce straightened up. Let go of the desk and felt the burn of the blood rushing back into his fingers. He spared a glance at the smashed computer screen before walking towards the lift up into Wayne Manor. “I think that would be a good idea” he growled over his shoulder as he exited the Batcave.

Chapter 1

Bruce lay ridged in his bed trying with increasing desperation to not replay the footage in his head. But it kept coming back, finding its way in. The less-than high defienition images flashed, clear enough to see what, and more importantly _who_, was prowling around the rooftops of Gotham with him tonight.

He had known someone was there. His whole patrol, uneventful as it was, he felt the presence but he couldn't discern who was watching him from the shadows. That in itself limited the options of who it could be. Not many living souls could tail the batman and not be caught up with. In the end he had resorted to routing the security cameras from the top level of an empty parking lot to record via the Batcaves memory bank and he simply lead the mystery figure to the spot. Checking in with the guard downstairs, feigning some brief alarm and then off. Back to safety of the Batmobile and back to the cave to see if he could glimpse his elusive stalker.

He had felt so pleased with himself when he first saw he'd caught them full screen. Cleaver old Bat can't be fooled by anyone. Until he'd recognised the smooth elegance of the figure, the muscular shoulders and slim, agile hips. There was no one else on the planet who moved like that. And that's when it had gone wrong.

The burst of light in his chest stopped him taking in the air he needed, the elation was incapacitating. He was here. In Gotham. The relief ached in his chest and burned in his heart. He replayed the video over and over. There was no mistaking it. New costume, yes and his hair was longer, nearly shoulder length. But it was him. Dick was back.

He watched the black and white rendition of the lithe body walk across the empty lot, stopping only once. Bruce took in the sight of him like a starving man. The way he ducked back behind the pillar as Batman stalked past. The way he stood unguarded and glorious as he watched the Batmobile drive away from him into the night. The way he jumped, fearless off the side of the building and was gone.

Bruce only realised he was hard when his still gloved hand had migrated towards the throbbing between his thighs and squeezed.

The bile rose so fast into the back of his throat that he jerked forward to prevent himself vomiting. It had been more than a year since he had seen him, and he had fought hard to push the feelings he'd begun to feel out of his mind. He had been so sure that he had control of the situation but one sight of his grown up Robin, the child he had brought into his home, proved he had been lying to himself. This thing had quite clearly grown, been growing out of site the whole time and now it was all encompassing. With that horrifying realisation he lashed out at the screen holding the image of the boy. It smashed and Bruce tried to breath.

He just tried to breath.


End file.
